Five Night's of Who:A Five Night's at Freddy'sStoryteller crossover
by JJ's Universe Studios
Summary: Doctor Who and Five Night's at Freddy's meet in this exciting crossover episode! The Storyteller and Clara meet Jake, Janet, and the Fazbears as they fight to stop the terrible Dream Killers! (This is Season 1 Episode 4 for both Five Night's at Freddy's and The Storyteller.)


Five Night's of Who

*insert your Doctor Who/FNAF song mashup here*

The Storyteller's POV:

As my TARDIS started to materialize, I look at Clara and I ask her a question.

" Clara do you believe in second chances?"

" Um…maybe...why?" Clara asked.

"I met someone. Someone very special. She was given a second chance." ,I say looking at Clara with a half smile. Clara seemed a little confused about my comment. She probably didn't know who " she" is and what's so important about her.

The TARDIS shook violently.

"Oops! Hold on for a second!" ,I say running around the TARDIS trying to stabilized it.

It seems that the TARDIS was crammed onto a supply closet and might have pushed the room open a bit. No damage though.

"We are here. Stay close to me," I said opening the TARDIS door slowly. " Little bit too roomy. But it will do fine."

I open the Supply Closet door. My nostrils were greeted with the smell of freshly baked pizza. Mmmmm...

" Do you smell that?" ,Clara asked.

"Yeah, it need more salt." I say with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

" I have good senses, that pizza needs more salt."

As I walk toward the light to my right,(heh that rhymes. Good ol me!) I noticed that the door was open. I got to the office and peered inside. A man was sitting and watching his tablet. He had a really long scarf on. Funny, the scarf looks familiar. It was a bit cold in the office so it didn't bug me that much. He switch to another camera and I slightly saw Clara and my bottom peering into the office. He looks up at me with a straight face. " Hi, how are you?" I say with a huge smile on my face. The man had what a security guard would wear. His eyes were light blue and had dark circles at the bottom of his eye sockets. He looked very tired. " Who are you? How did you get in here?" mumbled the night guard.

"I'm the-" I look at the other side of the office. A kid that looks just like me stared back. " You," he said to me. " you were at the station three days ago." I was? Was I? Oh right I was!

" Yeah that's me!" He slightly turned his head the hallway. " Hey guys! He's here!." Oh a welcoming party! Usually, welcoming parties are bad. Well...depending on the person or people you meet. Like my dad when he first meet the Daleks.

" You come with me." , he said in a tone that made me shiver. I walk across the office. " Have a great day or night!" ,I say to the night guard. He looked at me and groans. As I walk down the hallway with the other me, I stared at him with curiosity. Like the stare you would give to someone if they you think their real but you're not sure. " Do you mind?" , he said to me annoyed. "Sorry ,I just needed to make sure..."

"Make sure about what?" he asked.

"If you're a Zygon."

" A what?"

" Nothing."

Clara seemed unsettled about the situation, " Are you sure this is safe?"

"Sure it is, it's not like he's going to kill us…right?" He turns around.

"No. Why would I do that?"

" Because Zygons would do that."

"What are you talking about?"

" Nothing. Nothing at all."

He opens the door into the kitchen. I was shell shocked. In the room were very familiar robots. " Guys, This is the kid who followed us." I looked around the room. I then looked apon a face that was very familiar. _Janet_.

Janet's POV:

I look upon a strange young man. I have to admit he looked somewhat familiar. He wore a tweed jacket with a red bowtie. His hair was puffy and curly. He had the same eyes as Jake: brown and curious. I have not the slightest idea who he is, but he just seemed familiar for some odd reason. The man smiled at me,

" Oh! Hello everyone! You all might not know me but I know some of you.", I looked at him with a confused look,

" It's nice to meet you.", I said confused. He came up to me, He was close enough to take a closer look at me.

" Yes it is. Very nice to met you, do you remember me? Anything about my face that stands out?", he said taking off his glasses and putting them back on. " Umm...no. I think you have the wrong person.", I denied.

" Oh no," he said shaking his head. " I wasn't talking about if you remember me because, you already know who I am. But I'm wondering. When was the last time you slept?" He talked very fast. I notice that Jake was getting defensive again. " Hey kid, get away from her you're making her and everyone else uncomfortable." He looked up at Jake and pointed a finger at himself. " Were you talking to me?"

" Yes," Jake said very stern like, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

" Jake it's fine. Sir, I am sorry about what he said but in all seriousness…we don't know who you are." He smiled like the smile you would get if you were given money for candy. " I am the Storyteller and his is Clara. I came here to check on everyone. How are all of you doing?"

" Check on us? You saying like you've seen us before."

" Well I have, it's just been a while. Like I said earlier, you may not know me but I know you guys." he said walking around the room, inspecting something. "Umm...Storyteller? What are you-"  
"Shh. Wait for a sec." He ran over to Foxy. Foxy was poking Freddy very nervously. " Foxy, do you mind?" ,Freddy asked annoyed.

" I got to make sure ye are really real!" The Storyteller poked Foxy at the same rhythm as he was poking Freddy. Foxy turned around.

" What do ye want?! Please don't kill me!" He turned to face all of us. " Is this…normal?"

Bonnie and Chica shook their heads.

"Storyteller?"', I questioned.

" Yes, Janet?", he asked. " Why are you REALLY here and how do you know me? ", I asked still trying to putting this all together. " All questions will be asked at the end of the tour, my young friend." Jake was pissed. " HEY! She asked you a question!"

" Jake calm down!", I warned him. The Storyteller smiled. He seemed to never get angry or sad. Just… happy.

" If you want the honest truth you're going to have to trust me. Got it?" Jake nodded slowly.

" Good! Now that we are on the same page, I would like to ask all of you one question: Why is Bonnie sleeping?", I look over. Bonnie was...asleep? " Weird." , I whispered. I look over to Jake. Jake walked over to him.

" Bonnie? Bonnie wake up!", Bonnie sprung up and swung his arms around screaming. " GET AWAY! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET ME! NOT THIS TIME!", I backed up quickly frightened at these reactions from Bonnie. The Storyteller took out something and pointed it to Bonnie. It glowed a green color and made a buzzing sound. Bonnie stopped moving and stared blankly at the wall behind the Storyteller.

" What the hell was that?" Jake asked.

"LANGUAGE!" he snapped. Jake rolled his eyes.

" He will be fine, I just had to reboot him to calm him down."

"Why did he do that?", I asked frightened.

" Nightmare. Only except it was real." His face turned serious all of a sudden. "and that you're all in danger."

Jake's POV:

I stared at the freak that called himself the Storyteller.

"What do you mean? How bad can this nightmare be?" I said as Bonnie woke up from the rebooting

" It was so real. It was like it just happened. I didn't remember me falling asleep." Janet was getting nervous at this point.

" Actually now that you say that...I saw something terrifying after Jake left three days ago.", she explained. The Storyteller ran up to her. "What did he look like? The other Jake?"

"Yeah. It looked like Jake, but it wasn't really him. He had bloodied teeth and creepy smile.", She said shaking a little.

Bonnie, what did it look like to you?"

" It looked like Mike, he came in through the door and he tried to strangle me." The Storyteller rubbed his head and walked around the room.

" Three days. Has it been three days?" We nodded.

" Everyone had one of these nightmares." Freddy said with fear in his voice.

The Storyteller paused and looked deeply at all of us. At first, he was all happy-go-lucky-sunshine-and-rainbows but then he went all sour and stuff.

" You all are being invaded by Dream Killers.", the Storyteller said with a deep and serious voice.

What the heck is he talking about?

" These things have gotten more powerful over the past three days, feeding off anything they can get there hands on. Power, Fear, Emotions, Souls, anything! They have gotten more physical because they have found a way to weaken all of you. They have found a way to kill you all." I shook my head in disagreement.

" I can't believe this! Does anyone agree with this guy!?"

"I believe him," Clara said. "He saved my life when this happened to me."

" I...I do to.", Janet says quietly. Everyone joined in. I took a breath. Looks like there was no way for me to get out of this.

" Ok, how do we stop it?" The Storyteller ran over Foxy.

" Foxy, how would you like to go find the Dream Killer and bring him here?" Foxy look at the Storyteller like he was an alien.

" NO! I RATHER DIE!", Foxy yelled. Suddenly, Foxy collapses to the ground. The Storyteller took his hands and put it to Foxy's head. " What the heck are you doing?!" "I'm communicating with Foxy through a Psychic link." He started to talk to him. Wait, did he just say " Psychic Link"?

Foxy's POV:

"NO! I RATHER DIE!" I yelled to the Storyteller. The Storyteller backed up.

" Foxy can you hear me?" I heard his voice in my head, but he was not moving his mouth.

" Listen, you're in the dream. I need you to go to the corner of the room." I ran to the corner of the room.

"Good, now I want you to stay there until you feel like time is slowed down, do you understand me?". Knowing that he can probably see me, I nodded. I kept moving my hands to see if it will happen. Nothing. A couple of minutes went by, than my hands started to slow down. Time suddenly slowed down. I can smell a metal-like sent in my nose. Bonnie, who strangely had his body turned from me, slowly turned his head to me without moving his body. He had blood red teeth, and creepy smile on his face. His eyes were wider and had snake-like eyes.

" Don't panic. Just keep calm." But I couldn't. I tried to move away, but I was to slow. He walked slowly towards me.

" Ok, wait until he gets close."

"S-s-toryteller, I-i-i'm s-s-scared!" I try to say out loud.

" Don't give in, it feeds on your fear. Close your eyes if need to.", I did so. I can hear my heart beating.

" Ok, when I say 'now', you swing your hook at him. Than you open your eyes." "B-b-but…" I quietly say.

" Don't question, just do it. Can you trust me?"

I answered with a worried tone in my voice, " Y-y-yes." I am a pirate and I will show him and the creature that I am one.

"NOW!" I swung my hook at him. I hit it! I HIT IT! I heard it's scream. It sounded it like Bonnie.

" FOXY," he cried, " WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

It sounded like him. It was so real.

" I'm sorry…" I open my eye's and saw my hook that was deep inside his neck.A mixture of Blood and Oil leaked out of it. His smile was back to normal.

" I-i-i'm so sorry…".

The Storyteller cut in.

" Foxy, remember he is not Bonnie. He is the Dream Killer. Now, wake up before he escapes."

I blink a couple times. I was in the same corner like in the dream, but Bonnie was not in front of me. He was in the same place before I… killed him. The Storyteller and everyone else was staring at me.

" You did good Foxy. You did good." the Storyteller said. I smiled slightly.

" Arr, it would've been bad without ye help, Storytellerrr." He laughed after I said that. My accent gets the better of me.

" So… now what?" Janet asked.

" Turn off the lights." the Storyteller replied.

Janet's POV:

He must be out of his mind! Who knows what's going to happen.

" What did Foxy do?" Jake said.

" He took the Dream Killer out of his dream and brought him here."

But how? Things are getting weirder by the second. I still don't even know how he knows me!

" Is the Dream Killer here?", I asked the Storyteller.

" Yes and no. It is in this room somewhere. So I want everyone to stay in one corner of the room and stay there!".

I nod and quickly got to a corner. Everyone followed

" Are you sure you know what you're doing?", I asked.

The Storyteller turns and smiles.

" I know what I'm doing… sort of."

I was a bit nervous. Sort of? Well in other terms we are probably doomed. But he could know what he's doing. He turned off the lights. It was very quiet in the room. Suddenly, I begin to hear a growling type of sound.

" What is that?", I whispered.

" He's here…" The Storyteller said.

"AH!" Jake yelled out. I felt around the wall for the switch when I found it. The lights came on and Jake was standing in the middle of the room…with another Jake. This can't be good.

" Alright. Now what? There's two Jake's!", I exclaimed. The Storyteller walk around them.

" Uhhh. Oh dear, this is new. These Dream Killer's are very clever the more stronger they become."

" Well which one is it?" They both said at the same time.

" Great Scott! It must have a link to the original Jake! He is having the same thoughts and the same reactions!", The Storyteller yells out.

" Ok. Well...is there anyway we can find the real one? Is it possible?", I asked.

" Well is there something about the REAL Jake Schmidt that makes him different?" The Storyteller said panting.

I look at the Fazbears. They smiled.

" Well? What is it? And why are you guys smiling? What is it?" The Storyteller asked.

" Oh no.", I said letting out a sigh.

" Oh no?" Clara said. Freddy went over to the where the knives out. He took out a butter knife.

" Too small," Foxy said. "Try something a little bit bigger." The Storyteller had a worried look on his face.

" W-what are you doing with that?" the Storyteller asked.

" You will see.", Freddy said smiling. He took out the long cutting knifes.

" I apologize in advance. Jake has one thing different then the Dream Killer. You might be a little freaked out. But don't worry, he will be fine.", I said to the Storyteller and Clara.

Freddy stabbed the two knives into the two Jakes and pushed them down. Blood splattered on the Storytellers tweed jacket. The Storyteller let out a yelp and Clara almost fainted. I flinched a moment but then looked at them. The Storyteller didn't have the words to speak.

" Fred-Freddy killed him?", Clara asked.

" I'm afraid so." The Storyteller said.

" Guys..he's not dead don't worry.", I said with a smile. The Storyteller and Clara look at me terribly confused. One of them started to get up.

" He's. Not. Dead." The Storyteller said shockingly. Jake stood up and went up to the Storyteller with the knife lodged in the middle of his chest.

" He's immortal.", I said smiling. " Well now that he's dead, do you mind holding this?" Jake took the knife out of his chest and gave it to the Storyteller. He looked at the knife blankly. He snapped back into reality and dropped the knife.

I laughed nervously.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that." Jake turned to face the Dream Killer.

" He's dead right?" Jake asked.

" Yes, he is." The Storyteller replied. The body started to disappear. "

"What's happening?" Chica asked.

" He's going back to where he came from: The depths of The Dream World." The body vanished. We stood there in silence until the Storyteller startled us.

" Well now that he's gone, does anyone have any questions? Please raise your hand-slash-paws. Whatever you would like to call them." Everybody, including me, raised their hands.

Regular POV:

The questions came flooding in. The Fazbears, Jake and Janet came up with their questions as they eat their pizza:

Freddy Who are you?

The Storyteller: I told you, I'm the Storyteller.

Bonnie: What's with the long hair?

The Storyteller: What you don't like it? It was given to me. Well...not given but chosen.

Bonnie: Chosen?

The Storyteller: I changed every single cell in my body and this is what I got. This happens when I get injured beyond repair or ' wearing a bit thin'.

Chica : You're saying that you changed your face and everything?

The Storyteller: Yes. I'm am part of an alien race called the Time Lords.

Everyone(expect Clara) YOU'RE AN ALIEN?!

The Storyteller: Of course! Why not? We Time Lords are given thirteen regenerations. After that…well that's it.

Freddy: What planet are you from, O' great traveler?

The Storyteller: (Laughs) I'm from a planet that was destroyed called Gallifrey. Well, not destroyed. It's a long story. My dad told me the story about what happened. He was there when it happened

Foxy: Who be the father?

The Storyteller: My dad? Oh right. He's called 'The Doctor'.

Jake: Doctor? That's it? Doctor who?

The Storyteller: Yep.

Jake: No I meant…nevermind. How did you get here? In a spaceship?

The Storyteller: Yes! I will show you. Follow me, everyone!

He led them to the broom closet. Jake's dad, Mike was finishing his shift. " You coming home?" he asked his son.

" Maybe, the Storyteller is going to show us something."

" We'll be home as soon as possible please."

Jake nodded and ran off to join the others. They all gathered around the broom closet.

" This is it!" The Time Lord said happily.

Janet looked at him in confusion, " This is the broom closet." The Storyteller turned toward the door. He tilted his head to the right.

" Hmm… oh that's right!" He opened the door to show a big blue box crammed into the closet.

" Sorry for the mess. When I landed, I might have…well made a mess."

" Why, it's a Police Box!" Chica said.

The Time Lord smiled.

"Oh it's more than that. Feel it. Go ahead. Don't be shy. She won't mind."

 _She? Is it a girl? Is he crazy?_ Janet asked herself. Chica felt the TARDIS softly vibrate on the palm of her animatronic hand.

"It's- it's alive!" she said turning her head.

"Precisely!" He inserted a key into the lock on the TARDIS door and turned the key. Slowly.

 _Pause for effective_ , he said to himself.

The click echoed through the hallways of the old Pizzeria. He open the door and ran inside. He wanted to surprise them. He quickly ran inside and turned off the Time Capsule, ran back, and pecked his head out.

" Well? Wait are you waiting for? Come on in! Everyone fits in!"

Clara smiled and stepped inside. Jake followed, then Janet then the Fazbears.

" How can we fit inside-" Janet said when suddenly the lights turned on and the TARDIS came to life! The TARDIS console had a alien look to it. The room around them was bright and orange. It had round and hexagon lights around the room. They walked up the small glass steps towards the control panels in front of them. It had levers and buttons that does who-knows-what!

" It's-it's bigger on the inside?" Janet said shocked. The Fazbears look around shocked; they didn't know what to say or do. Freddy and Chica backed up and ran outside. They checked around the TARDIS. They peaked inside and checked around again. Jake, Foxy, and Bonnie followed and did they same.

" This is insane! How is it doing that?"

The Time Child laughed, " That's the beauty of the TARDIS!"

Janet had a sudden flashback.

" _So Janet Baker! What did you think about your adventure! Was it a ten-out-of-ten or zero-out-of-zero?" Janet looked up at the Storyteller with happiest face she has ever made before the incident._

" _You took me to see a world of cute animals, then took me to see the great William Shakespeare, and you're telling me to rate my adventure? I LOVE IT!" The Storyteller smiled as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off._

" _I can take that has a 100. Now, where do you want to go next?" Janet smiled._

" _Elsewhere. Away from Earth!" The Storyteller smiled._

" _Next stop, elsewhere!" Janet held on to the railing. The Storyteller ran around the controls pushing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned, then it stopped._

" _Where are we?" The Storyteller looked at Janet and smiled. She smiled back. She didn't care where she was. That was the best part; she never knew where they would end up. She snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open. The fun never ended for the two time travelers._

" What does TARDIS stand for?" Foxy asked the Storyteller.

" Time And Relative Dimensions In Space! It's a space and time machine." Janet snapped out of her daydream and looked at the Storyteller.

Jake and the others look at her than at the Storyteller.

" It's a what?!" Freddy said shocked.

" Time and space machine! How do you think I know everything about you and your robotic friends?" The Storyteller said.

Freddy remembered something that happened years ago. The day when he and his friends died. " You were there when we died. You saw everything. When the place closed down and everything." The Storyteller nodded.

" So! Where do you guys want to go? We can go to New Port City in the year 2099 or see the birth of the universe." Janet looked at the Storyteller and smiled. "Elsewhere maybe?" Clara gave a shocked look.

" Does she know you?" she whispered.

" Yes. Maybe not. But she is regaining memory. And that's what I'm afraid of."

The Storyteller whispers back. Clara looked at him, confused.

" Why is that a bad thing?"

" It doesn't matter now. Let's just worry about our new guests!".

Janet looked around the TARDIS, blocking out what's going around her. She touches the buttons gently. She looks back over to them and looks back again.

 _Why is this so familiar?_ , she questioned in her mind.

" Jake, where would you like to go?"

Jake looks at the Fazbears and then at the Storyteller.

" Me?" Jake asked.

"No I'm talking to go Goldie behind you!" The Storyteller replied.

Jake turns to see Golden Freddy sitting before him.

" Oh, there you are Goldie!" The empty suit laughed. Jake turns back to the Time Lord.

" Let's go somewhere that doesn't exist." The Storyteller smirked.

" Ok, I got just the place." Janet looks back up at them. She smiles and looks back at the buttons and levers. Soon somebody taps her shoulder she looks up.

" So… is anything ringing a bell?" The Storyteller asked.

She looks back at him a little surprised but she smiles,

" Oddly...yes...", she says a bit quiet.

" Is that a yes? Don't be shy to speak up. When you're with me anythings a great answer." As soon as she heard that another flashback occurred.

 _Back on Earth present day, Janet walks out of the TARDIS smiling._

" _Woah. All these different things are so...unique.", she says with a twirl._

 _She looks back at the Storyteller._

" _What's so you unique? No wait! Don't tell me. It's me right? I mean I try not to look awesome but it always fails."_

 _Janet laughs._

 _She then sighs, " So...do you come across these worlds everyday? I mean they're all so…so...different. They're so amazing from where I come from in my perspective." , she says happily._

" _Yes of course! And when I do, I try to make friends. I never really like being alone. When i'm alone, I just sit in my box and I wait for the moment to meet someone sp. That's when you came in. You changed the way I look at things! The whole universe is one big awesome place!"_

" _Yeah..I wish I have meet you sooner. After that unfortunate event, you made me so much happier. I wish I can stay here forever."_

 _The Storyteller nodded smiling slightly. " That's good. I hope so to."_

 _The Storyteller starts to sadden. "_

 _What's wrong?", she asks putting a hand on his shoulder._

" _Oh it's nothing. It's just something I remember."_

" _Oh come one, don't be shy. When you're with me, you can tell me anything."_

 _The Storyteller looked up at her and smiled._

" _Before I met you, I meet a very pretty girl. Her name was Abby Pond. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met. I was in the Land of pride, no wait… Pride Lands! That's what it was! Anyway, we were making our way back to the TARDIS behind Pride Rock when we were ambushed by the Daleks. They killed her. Then my friend Simba ,well a robotic type of Simba,clawed my chest."_

 _The Storyteller started to tear up._

" _I-i couldn't save her. I was dying. I'm so sorry, Abby.", Janet frowned and then went up and hugged him,_

" _I am so sorry.", she says with a sigh. " well...if you're with me, I get easily nervous..and protective about things. So that might keep us away from trouble." she states, " But by the way...who are the Daleks?"_

" _That doesn't matter. I will explain later, but I promise you. I will never lose you like the way I lost Abby."_

 _She smiles, " And I won't lose you either.", she whispers to him._

The Storyteller looked at Janet confused.

" Uh, Janet? I think you're having flashback, like they have in those movies. This isn't a movie right?"

Janet snaps out of it, " Huh?", she says looking at him. She then sighs, " Sorry about that...I don't what got into me.", she says with a tiny blush.

" Ah, you must be having those moments."

She nods. " I guess so..", she says looking down at her feet, 'It's just weird that for some reason...I recognize this place."

" You might not remember because...well…we ran into a couple of Daleks and they messed with your brain. But don't worry you're fine!"

Janet look at him confused and surprised, "WHAT!?", she yelled.

That made Jake, Clara and the others jump. The Storyteller turned slowly.

" It's fine, she's just a little…confused."Jake started to get defensive again.

" What did you tell her?", Jake hissed at the Storyteller.

" I told her why she doesn't remember."

"WHICH IS?!", Jake yelled.

" A couple of Daleks, aliens that destroyed my planet, ambushed us and took Janet as hostage. I rescued her, but she was unconscious. So I took her home. I than realized I took her to the wrong time. My ship sometimes make mistakes."

Jake got angry and threw his fist at the Time Lord. The Storyteller ducked. Jake kept throwing his fist at him until Janet interfered and grabs Jake's fists.

" Would you STOP!?", she snapped. She was furious.

" You ran away with an alien and you're telling me to stop?!"

She then yells at Jake, "He was my friend! He made me so happy before I met YOU!"

Tears welling up in her eyes.

" What makes you think you can trust him? He said to you that the…what they are messed with your brain!" Jake said.

Tears started to fall from her face.

"SO!? He at least saved me! At that time he was the only person I could trust! Even if he is an alien, he's been through so much worse than you EVER had!"

Janet begins to tightens her grip on Jake's fists. Jake kept a straight face; he couldn't feel the pressure of Janet squeezing the life out of his hands.

" Guys come on! Why can't we just accept that we are all here! Why can't we all just get along?", The Storyteller interrupted.

Janet looks at the Storyteller then she looks back at Jake.

" He can't..."

She let go of his fists and ran out of the TARDIS. Chica ran after her.

Jake looked at the Storyteller.

" Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right where you stand."

The Storyteller backed up against the TARDIS console.

" Uh…uh, because I…"

" Jake that is enough!" Clara said. Jake looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

" What? You have a reason? Tell me! WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOUR BOYFRIEND, THE TIME LORD HERE!"

" First off, he's not my boyfriend. Two, you need calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? I'M THE ONE TO CALM DOWN? WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE STORYTELLER TO CALM DOWN FOR ONCE!"

" May I continue, please?" she said with sass in her voice.

" Sure go ahead." Jake said calmly all of a sudden.

" I trust him because I know him longer than you know Janet. You just need to trust people you might not know. Sure you might be worried and that's a good thing! You are protective. You care for not only yourself but other's as well, Like Janet. You have to stop being the tree that holds the dog on a chain; you have to let it do his or her own thing sometimes. And yes, even when you don't want to."

Jake took in a deep breath.

" Oh…I never thought of it that way... Oh what have I done. I messed up big time."

Janet's POV:

I ran down the hallway and into the office. I sat down and sobbed softly. I heard another person, he or she sat next to me. I look up. It was Chica.

" C-Ch...Chica.?, I said in between sobs.

I hug her and she hugs back, "Why does he do that Chica? I hate it….with a burning passion.", I say to her.

She hugs back and sighs, "He's just doing what he thinks is right..",

I interrupted, " Right!? He doesn't even know him! He yells out for his own sake! He doesn't even understand the way I feel!", I yell out to her.

" I know it's hard for you to understand...but he fell for you even though it's not what YOU think he should do."

She's right. But I can't say that I forgive him just yet.

" I'm sorry that I yell at you...I am...just...just...emotional.", I say crying a bit more. She rubs my back as I cry into her shoulder.

" It will be all right...I promise..Just let your feelings out. It will be fine..", she repeated over and over.

I keep crying and look back up with her with a slight smile but then keep hugging her. I then hear someone or some people come in. I look up from crying wiping some of my tears. It was Jake and the Storyteller behind him. I look at both of them,look back at Chica, then to my feet. Jake walks over, looks at me and begins to speak.

"Eh… hey there Janet,", he said awkwardly rubbing his arm.

I looked up at him then looked away. " Oh hey there...", I said back a bit annoyed.

He continued to talk.

" Hi, uh…listen I wanted to apologize about everything.", He says still looking at me.

" Go on..", I said a bit impatient still mad at him for his actions earlier.

" Listen, I'm sorry about what I said back there about me not trusting the Storyteller here. Clara talked to me about how my instincts always get the better of me and what not. I was being stupid and overprotective about everything and I'm sorry." ,Jake says as he bows down to me like I was a queen.

" I WILL OBEY THEE! WILL YE ACCEPT MY OFFERING OF FORGIVENESS?",

I chuckle, " Thy noble knight...I accept thy offering," I said in my best medieval voice. I smiled, wiping away more of the tears. And then stood up. I hugged him.

" I will give thy knight a token of my forgiveness as well.", I said with a chuckle.

The Storyteller laughed, " Well everyone is happy and thank goodness to!"

The rest of the gang came in. Foxy jumped up and down in delight swing his hook around.

" YAR HAR!" he yells almost hitting Freddy.

I let go of Jake and went over to Foxy, " Yar har indeed..", she with another laugh patting Foxy's head.

Foxy smiled brightly.

" Alright everyone back to the TARDIS please, we have lots of places to go and to see!", I smile. We all got back inside the TARDIS.

Jake's POV:

Yeah yeah you're probably wondering " Why the whole knight thing?" Well, the Storyteller told me that being myself will always make others happy. He also said girls love knights. I don't know why and I don't really want to know. Anyway, the Storyteller took us back to his whatever the heck calls it and closed the doors behind us.

" So!," he yelled, " Jake said he wanted to go somewhere that doesn't exist, right?"

Everyone nodded.

" Ok than! Next stop, elsewhere!" , The Storyteller said as he pulled a big switch on the console. The ship jolted back. Everyone almost flew over, except me. I flew back and hit my head hard on the wall behind me. After the ship stabilized and everything wasn't going to look like it was going to explode, I stood back up. The Storyteller looked at the wall behind me, disgusted.

" Oh my Rassilon!", he said.

Janet looked away. The Fazbears just laughed.

" What?" I asked.

I turned around to see that I painted the wall behind me in red. I felt the back of my head. My fingers dug inches into my head. I can feel my skull. Blood covered my fingers as I pulled it out.

" Oops, sorry I'll clean it up!" I say embarrassed.

Janet laughed. As the Storyteller pushed buttons and pulled levers, I went up to him and said.

" Hey, I forgot something." He turned around confused.

" What? Your Golden Friend? He's here." I look behind him. He was sitting in the chair, relaxed.

" No not that, you didn't do our Fazbear Inauguration."

" Oh? What do I have to do?"

" You have to punch me or kill me in anyway." The Storyteller eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

" W-what? No I-I would never…" Clara came over to me and kicked me where it hurts.

Yeah, right in the manhood.

" I'm done, your turn Storyteller." I stood there shocked at what she did.

" Nice kick." I say in a low voice.

" Thanks, that didn't hurt right?"

I shake my head.

" Oh ok." she walked off to talk to the Fazbears. I turn to the Time Lord.

" Well? I'm waiting." The Storyteller look at the wound inside my chest that I got earlier.

" Uh…ok than. I mean it doesn't hurt right?" I shake my head.

The Storyteller took out his…whatever it was that rebooted Bonnie and stabbed it into my wound. Blood squirted out and fell on the glass floor below us.

" Eeew…" he said taking the weird looking object out of my chest.

" Congrats, Time Lord, I just took you out of the comfort zone."

He nodded slightly. "Y-yeah… right."

I climbed into the suit and was covered from head-to-toe in my golden armor. I saw everything clearly like I wasn't wearing a mask. I was taller than the Storyteller, Janet, and Clara. Janet looked up at me.

" I just realized how much taller you are than me with that suit on. Gosh your big!", she commented looking from head to toe on me.

" Really? I haven't noticed." My voice was muffled, but still audible.

" So..Storyteller..how much longer 'till we make it to our destination.", She says looking at him smiling brightly.

" We are almost-"

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned. Then it stopped. He smiled.

" here."

The Storyteller looked at all of us and said. " Well, your first destination. Just step outside those doors."

Our real adventure was about to begin.

The Storyteller and the Fazbears will return in:

"Five Night's at Fortress 2"

Author's Note:

 _DOOO WEEE DOOO! SCREECH!_

Hello viewers! Thanks for reading our exciting crossover episode! Next episode will be published tomorrow! _YES TOMORROW!_ If you have any questions or comments, feel free to ask or pm us. _Five Night's at Freddy's_ and _Doctor Who_ are not ours. ( Had to sneak in a 4th Doctor reference with Mike.)


End file.
